When Boredom Is All You Have
by NotToSayIsEnough
Summary: Blaine and Kurt both board at Dalton, Blaine is a somewhat of a rebel, and Kurt is pretty cool. Blaine will do pretty much anything to stop feeling so bored.


When Boredom Is All You Have

Blaine had decided a long time ago that he didn't give a shit about life. He would do whatever the hell he wanted; whatever whim he had he would act upon it regardless of consequence or cost.

Though others said he was, he wouldn't have called himself selfish, what he did didn't make him happy; it was just simply what he did. It was how he functioned: emotional detachment from both people and situations. That was the way he lived.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed headphones in his ears, idly flicking through a poetry book attempting to find a poem that would help occupy his mind for a while. Bored, he gave up on the book and closed his eyes concentrating on the music. It was two months into his year at Dalton and as per usual he was just. so. bored. He was incapable of remembering a time when his overwhelming emotion wasn't boredom. There was nothing he cared about, no hobby he loved, no person to connect with. He lived purely for the occasional thrill of an 'immoral' act, and perhaps the hope that lies at the back of most minds 'that there surely must be something better than this.' He however disregarded this hope, hating that such a positive thing should exist uncontrolled in his thoughts.<p>

After a few moments Blaine got up and walked out into the corridor. He needed to do something. The corridor was deserted due to it being just past eleven, an hour after curfew. He didn't really have anything planned, so deciding to try and find trouble, he headed towards the main body of the school, an area strictly out of bounds after hours.

He took no care to walk quietly, whistling softly under his breath he passed through the darkened hallways. Finally reaching the main entrance hall and looking about him. No inspiring plan to cause trouble sprung to mind so he lay down in the middle of the hall below the glass chandelier that normally illuminated the room. After a few moments he heard the tread of feet making their way down the marble staircase that practically circled the room, rising all the way up the four floored building.

The noise didn't worry Blaine, the possibility of getting caught was the main reason he decided to do these things. He enjoyed the arguments with teachers, the referrals to the head, and the disappointment in their eyes when he got into trouble yet again.

He did however have no such luck; the feet did not belong to a teacher but rather a boy in the same year as him. It was not uncommon to meet him, both were accustomed to nightly strolls, and though never really pre-planned they often met up. They were not friends, just acquaintances. What happened between them was for the moment, nothing more.

"Why good evening Blaine."

"Enjoying your nightly wander?" Blaine replied in uninterested tone.

"Not until now."

"And why is that? "

"Would you like me to spell it out to you?" The boy replied in a weirdly amused tone.

"To be honest with you Oliver yes I would. " Blaine spoke, getting up off the floor and walking towards the stairs where Oliver now stood leaning seductively over the banister.

"Now or later? As I for one could think of things I'd rather be doing. Though I must warn you I did see some other kid walking round before, and god forbid that we would get caught."

Blaine had stopped directly in front of Oliver, and leaned towards his face so as he spoke his breath ghosted over Oliver's lips.

"Indeed. I think we've scared enough people, though probably taught them a few things too..." He trailed off.

"Stay out of our way you mean?" Oliver joked.

"That and other things." Blaine said cocking his eyebrow as he accepted the arm Oliver had offered him.

They walked away from the main hall towards a disused classroom, and once inside Blaine span Oliver round shoving him back against the door which slammed shut, the noise echoing loudly. His hands grabbed at Oliver's hips holding him against the door as he leant in towards his ear. Oliver shivered slightly at the feel Blaine's breath and he could feel arousal already coursing through his system.

"You are one of the best distractions." He muttered, his voice not entirely steady.

"Oh I know." Blaine murmured his tongue licking around Oliver's ear. "And I haven't even started."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> **will join the story next chapter, apologise for his lack of presence in this one.**

**I still hope you thought it was ok? I would very much appreciate advice etc. Basically reviews would be awesome. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
